


Дом у реки

by Eva_Sollers



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Magical Realism, Vilnius - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Sollers/pseuds/Eva_Sollers
Summary: Вильнюсская сказка. И одновременно история номер ноль — о появлении в мире чего-то нового.
Kudos: 3





	Дом у реки

Дом Духа был стар. Он мог бы даже развалиться, если бы его не оплетал тугой сетью девичий виноград. Cтопы дома омывала быстрая речка, крышу шлифовал дождь, иссушало солнце, облизывал ветер. Дом врастал в землю, как гриб, и все ниже опускал тяжелые веки.  
Дух спал на втором этаже, в маленькой белой комнате, похожей на монашескую келью. У постели стояла капельница, в трубке скупо цедилось время. Шторы были занавешены.  
На улице ровно, как неисправный телевизор, шумел дождь. Иногда в этом шуме, как песчинки в воде, появлялись звуки человеческой жизни: стук каблуков, смех, мелодия телефонного звонка, всплывали и пенились неразборчивые голоса, похожие на птичий щебет. Потом они стихали — песчинки опускались на дно — и оставался только шум дождя, ровный, белесый, сонный.  
В комнате пахло речной водой и жасмином, который буйно и безнадежно, наплевав на погоду, цвел под окном.  
* * *  
— Странно, — Ян стоял на многолюдной туристической улице, у кафе с тяжёлыми железными столиками, и сжимал в руке пластиковый стаканчик с кофе. — Клянусь тебе, это было здесь.  
— Тебе, наверное, приснилось, — вежливость в голосе Ради смешивалась со скептицизмом. — Или это был переулок вон там, ниже.  
— Нет, говорю тебе, это было здесь. Я все отчетливо помню. Я взял кофе, тыквенный латте, и вышел вот сюда. И сразу же заметил ту улицу. Она была узкой такой, кривой, их здесь много похожих. Только тесной очень. С надписями на стенах. И собора не было. Только дома.  
Волосы Яна мягко погладил ветер. Было пасмурно, но тепло, воздух казался густым и полным пара. Весна была странной, волнующей, исключительной, в точности такой, какой бывает каждая весна.  
— Ты, наверное, задумался и не заметил, куда пошел, — Радя отпила из своего стаканчика и плотнее обхватила его замерзшими руками.  
Ян только вздохнул, глядя на нее с укором.  
— Так или иначе, здесь нет улицы, — нахмурилась Радя. — Вот нетути. Стена твердокаменная. Насчёт этого у тебя нет возражений?  
— Нет, — неохотно подтвердил Ян.  
Некоторое время они стояли, недовольно глядя друг на друга. Потом над дверью кафе коротко звякнул колокольчик, оповещая: очередной счастливец раздобыл себе кофе. Ян раздраженно вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Похоже, предприятие безнадежно.  
— Найдется твоя улица. Никуда не денется, — попыталась утешить его Радя. — Просто в каком-нибудь другом месте.  
Ян на это надеялся. Он обязан был найти кривую улочку в тисках глухих стен и единственное окно, выплескивающее на нее свой сладкий свет, нежный, как воспоминание о лете. Он снова постучит в стекло, как в прошлый раз, и ему снова откроют. А пока он, выбросив в урну бесполезный кофе, двинулся вместе с Радей туда, откуда доносился ровный, как стук сердца, звон колоколов кафедрального собора.  
* * *  
— Просто система улиц здесь сложная: город старый и строился хаотично, — сухонькая старушка лет семидесяти, профессор нейробиологии, шла по университетскому дворику, опираясь на трость. — Из-за этого часто возникает путаница. Никакой мистики в этом нет.  
— И все-таки многие называют этот город странным, — Радя брела рядом со своей наставницей, подстраиваясь под ее темп. — Говорят, здесь с людьми то и дело случаются очень необычные происшествия.  
— Плутающий мозг, сталкиваясь с загадкой, находит тот ответ, который ему нравится. Если нам хочется верить во что-то, нам не составит труда найти тому доказательства, — скрипучие слова падали в щели старой университетской арки, в ее серую глубину, и оставались там навсегда. — В этом и состоит красота человеческого сознания.  
Радя и ее наставница вышли на широкую улицу, полную солнца и шума. Запах лип плыл над городом вместе с воздушными шарами.  
— А с вами здесь когда-нибудь случалось что-нибудь странное?  
— Ничего странного, дорогая. Ничего и никогда. Мерещится что-то порой, но я ведь уже старая. Зрение подводит, — и старушка проводила взглядом тень рыбы, скользнувшей над увитым девичьим виноградом балконом. Женщина, поливавшая на балконе цветы, взвизгнула, бутылка в ее руках вздрогнула, вода плеснула на мостовую. — Птицы странные мерещатся иногда, — строго, мрачно резюмировала старушка и зашагала вниз по улице.  
* * *  
— Слушай, тебе девятнадцать лет. Не пять. Не семь. Девятнадцать, — сказала мать, с укором глядя на Пауля. — Одно дело — в детстве выдумывать себе воображаемых друзей. И совсем другое — влюбляться в несуществующих девушек, перешагнув через пубертатный период.  
— Мама... — Пауль не знал, что сказать. Он мог только вздыхать, кусать потрескавшиеся губы и смотреть на то, как на пластмассовую белизну столика летнего кафе ложатся кружевные тени.  
— Ты меня, конечно, прости, — смягчилась мама и, протянув руку через стол, погладила пальцы сына, сжимающие чашку. — У тебя всегда было прекрасное воображение. Но лучше используй его для учебы, — и она посмотрела на него взглядом, похожим на татуировальную иглу: призванным проникнуть под кожу и оставить там след.  
Вздохнув, Пауль кивнул. Он чувствовал себя глупо. Ему было грустно и, что самое неприятное, стыдно: глухое, липкое чувство в солнечном сплетении. С чего он вообще взял, что мама может ему помочь, что она захочет?  
— Мы договорились? — мягко спросила мама. Пауль кивнул. Разумеется, он не собирался отказываться от своей мечты. Он вознамерился врать. Так и стоило поступать с самого начала.  
Мать удовлетворенно кивнула, расплатилась и ушла: ее ждали на работе.  
Пауль остался под белым навесом, который трепал ветер, с недопитой чашкой кофе в руках. Солнце ласкало его высокий лоб своими невесомыми пальцами. Он думал о том, что из-за собственной глупости теперь не сможет увидеть сегодня ту, которую хотел видеть больше всего, когда к нему подсел высокий молодой человек в очках. Лицо его было твердым и решительным.  
— Здравствуйте, — сказал он. — Меня зовут Ян, я ученый. Простите, но я случайно услышал ваш разговор, и мне очень нужна ваша помощь.  
* * *  
— У всего этого есть единый центр, — сказал Ян.  
Они с Радей сидели в ярко освещенной аудитории. Лекция закончилась, аспиранты, шелестя сумками и переговариваясь, медленно разбредались кто куда.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — спросила Радя тихо. Она нервно сжимала пальцы, на лице у нее отражалась смесь грусти и нерешительности.  
Ян достал карту города, расчерченную синими чернилами.  
— Смотри, я обозначил тут места, в которых люди чаще всего сталкивались с чем-то необычным. Они все будто кружат вокруг вот этого района, — он ткнул пальцем в место на карте, разрисованное наиболее густо.  
— Ян... — Радя поджала губы. — Ты... хоть понимаешь, насколько безумно ты в последнее время звучишь? Что произошло с тобой на той улице? Расскажи мне.  
Она потянулась к нему, но он, нахмурившись, отстранился.  
— Что ж, ты мне не веришь. Это естественно, — сказал он. — Я докажу тебе.  
Он встал, взвалил на плечо рюкзак и вышел из аудитории. Радя грустно посмотрела ему вслед и стала складывать конспекты.  
* * *  
— До чего же синим было небо. Как пролитая краска. Как материализация самого концепта, заключенного в слове "синий", — Эгле остановившимся взглядом смотрела пред собой, а пальцы ее быстро рвали на кусочки трамвайный билет. — А стена, кирпичная стена какого-то заброшенного завода, была красной, как застывший огонь. Я никогда прежде не видела ничего подобного. Передо мной как будто ожила ненаписанная картина Ван Гога.  
Они с Яном сидели на лавочке посреди парка. Темнело. Длинные волосы Эгле шевелил ветер.  
— На следующий день я пыталась найти то место снова. И на следующий. И еще через день. Но находила только знакомые переулки и гипермаркет, — она опустила голову, и волосы закрыли ее лицо. — Но забыть — не могу. Как будто я побывала в самом сердце... чего-то иного. А потом меня вытряхнуло обратно в обесточенный физический мир, — она помолчала, бездумно глядя на мелкие обрывки билетика в ладони: — И я ведь тысячу раз ходила той дорогой — кратчайшей дорогой от дома до гипермаркета. Несколько лет постоянно покупала там еду. Как могло получиться, что так близко...  
Она вздохнула. Тоска по невозможному — Ян хорошо знал это чувство. Но он не вздыхал. Он намеревался бороться за невозможное столько, сколько потребуется.  
— Покажите, пожалуйста, где именно это произошло, — попросил он, доставая из кармана карту.  
Эгле развернула ее и через пару секунд ткнула пальцем в россыпь улочек, испещренную синими значками. Старый центр города, недалеко от реки.  
— Значит, такое происходит часто... — сказала она, внимательно рассматривая карту. — Вы тоже видели что-то подобное?  
Ян забрал карту из ее рук, сложил и спрятал в карман.  
— Я видел нечто совсем другое.  
* * *  
Дом был ветхим, сверху донизу заросшим девичьим виноградом. Дверь открыла строгая пожилая женщина, интеллигентная и аккуратная. Ян уверенно прошел внутрь, перекинулся с хозяйкой парой слов и пошел на второй этаж.  
В торжественной тишине он открыл перед Радей дверь в небольшую комнатку. В ней царил полумрак, деревянный пол скрипел.  
— Вот, — сказал Ян, указывая на бледного мальчика на постели. Его руки лежали поверх одеяла, тонкие и расслабленные, к одной из них тянулся прозрачный проводок капельницы. Под глазами залегли густые тени. — Я думаю, это он.  
— И он никогда не просыпается? — шепотом спросила Радя.  
— Никогда. И можешь спокойно говорить при нем. Он не проснется, даже если привести сюда духовой оркестр.  
Ян по-хозяйски прошел вглубь комнаты и поправил на мальчике одеяло.  
— Почему же его не лечат? — спросила Радя, несмело ступая по половицам.  
— Врачи не понимают, что с ним.  
— Бедный ребенок... Но как ты его нашел?  
— В этом городе ищущему воздается, — Ян улыбнулся и поправил очки. Он всегда так делал, когда хотел подчеркнуть свою сообразительность.  
— И что же с ним... происходит, по-твоему?  
— Дело в его снах, — невозмутимо, как будто речь шла о принципе работы стиральной машины, пояснил Ян. — Они проникают из его сознания во внешний мир и перемешиваются с ним. В общем, если привычно назвать реальность тканью, то его сны — вода. Часть протекает сквозь, часть... впитывается.  
— Но... — Радя недоверчиво смотрела на спящего мальчика. Он выглядел безопасным и беспомощным. — Как, ты считаешь, это возможно?  
— Вот в этом я и хочу разобраться. Это очень загадочный феномен.  
Они помолчали, глядя на загадочный феномен. Тот ровно, спокойно дышал.  
* * *  
— Чего только ему не приснится, — вздохнул Ян и потер уставшие глаза.  
Он сидел над ворохом книг, записок и распечаток и понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Его опыты не приносили успехов. Он исследовал Духа вдоль и поперек и теперь снимал энцефалограмму с его мозга. По большей части получалась энцефалограмма обычного спящего ребенка.  
Во всем этом не было никакого смысла.  
Между тем сны Духа продолжали просачиваться в город сквозь поры в бетоне, протекать сквозь неплотно закрученные краны, росой оседать на земле. Вкруг дома у реки ровно, невозмутимо вертелось странное гравитационное поле. В его эпицентре, там, где сидел Ян, было необыкновенно обыкновенно. Сингулярность странности.  
Пожилая женщина, бабушка Духа, поднималась к нему дважды в день, проверяла состояние ребенка (как она называла его неизменно со скорбной обезличенностью), меняла капельницы и удалялась. Она была медицинским работником на пенсии, а еще — радикальным материалистом. Духа она считала ушедшим безвозвратно.  
— Кто вообще так его назвал? — спросила Радя.  
Она сидела в кресле у окна, смотрела на повисший над рекой лунный серп и болтала ногой.  
— Его мать, — заметив, что Радя вновь открыла рот, Ян остановил ее жестом. — Дальше можешь не спрашивать. Почему, где она, что с ней произошло — все это тайна, покрытая толстым слоем густого и жирного мрака.  
Радя вздохнула.  
— Что энцефалограмма? — в желтом свете настольной лампы ее лицо напоминало на икону.  
Ян пожал плечами.  
— Ничего.  
* * *  
Со временем бабушка стала подниматься на второй этаж реже, мотивируя это болезнью суставов и полным доверием, питаемым ею к Яну. Ян же практически перестал уходить. Он настолько сроднился с Духом, что стал воспринимать его как члена своей семьи. Он говорил с ним, ставил ему музыку и даже задавал вопросы.  
— И он тебе отвечает? — скептически спросила однажды Радя, глядя в бесцветное лицо с синими прожилками вен.  
— Не он, — сказал Ян, склонясь над толстым эзотерическим талмудом, заменившим ему сомнологические трактаты, и вдруг как-то робко, мечтательно улыбнулся. — Город.  
Осень пришла как всегда внезапно. Ночи стали холодны и прозрачны, как горная вода. В реке под окнами, колюче блестя, купались звезды, сталкиваясь с опавшей листвой и кружа с ней в языческих хороводах. В доме у реки было ветрено. В рассохшейся форточке гудело.  
Ян, закутавшись в одеяло, строчил в ноутбуке статью о свойствах уплотнившихся сновидений. Дух, естественно, спал.  
Внезапно в дверь внизу постучали. Ян удивленно поднял голову: сюда никто никогда не приходил. Хозяйка спала этажом ниже и явно не ждала гостей. Может быть, Радя? Почему тогда она просто не позвонила?  
Ян спустился вниз и впотьмах подошел к двери.  
— Кто там? — спросил он.  
Дверь молчала. Но в ее щели, казалось, что-то светилось — едва заметно, но все же маняще. Ян почувствовал толчок волнения, но, нахмурившись, подавил его. Никаких бесполезных мечтаний. Он открыл дверь.  
Перед Яном была та самая улочка в тисках стен, с единственным окном, источавшим нежный свет, сладкий, как запах ночных цветов в середине лета. Ян вдохнул и выдохнул, прикрыв глаза. Его сердце билось гулко и ровно. Это была победа, но не неожиданность: он знал, что найдет ее однажды, рано или поздно.  
Ян вышел и закрыл за собой дверь. Где-то на втором этаже Дух, вздрогнув от щелчка, открыл глаза.


End file.
